


What Mickey Milkovich don't do.

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 1x09, M/M, and some kissing, episode filler, mostly cute Gallavich feelings, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey's POV on episode 1x09 when Monica shows up, Ian runs to Mickey and you know the rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Mickey Milkovich don't do.

**Author's Note:**

> Another "episode filler". Back to season 1 this time!
> 
> I know I said I was working on 3x666 but the recent scare of the fandom concerning the return of Noel Fisher to the show made me want to re-watch the entire series, so here we go, back to season 1!
> 
> As usual, leave comments, point out mistakes, everything... I'm listening!

**Ian:**

Things with Mickey were going great. He still refused to kiss but the sex was amazing. Better than with Kash, and definitely better than with Roger Spikey. Mickey knew what he liked, and he knew what he was doing. Ian wished there was a little more touching though. He couldn't keep his mind out of Mickey, always thinking about when and where he could meet him next, the feeling of his bare hips into his hands, the way he smelled...

This is why when Monica showed up unexpectedly and unwanted, the first person Ian thought of running to was Mickey. He wanted to hold on to him, to smell him, to never let him go. He wanted to seek comfort in Mickey. Nobody ever wanted to seek comfort in Mickey Milkovich, it seemed like a ridiculous concept, but Ian couldn't think of anyone else. It was Mickey. So he ran, he ran to the Milkovich house, hoping he would be there.

 

**Mickey:**

Mickey arrived at the Kash and Grab exactly twenty minutes later, as agreed. The store was empty, and Gallagher was re-stocking a shelf. He didn't see him coming so Mickey took some time to look at him. His hands were shaking, and he seemed on the edge of crying. _Fuck._ Mickey didn't do crying. So he turned around, grabbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers, and started walking toward the door.

“Mickey.”

The voice was so full of hope. Gallagher walked passed him to close the door and then went silently into the freezer. Mickey followed. Once the door of the freezer was closed behind him, Gallagher collapsed into his arms. _A hug?_   Mickey didn't do hugs. But he didn't push back. Gallagher seemed to relax slightly, head buried into Mickey's shoulder.

"Wanna... talk about it?"

"No."

_Good._

Mickey sighed and raised slowly his arms, hugging Gallagher back. It was nice, it felt comforting, safe. Mickey could have stayed like that for hours if Gallagher didn't start sobbing silently into his shoulder. Mickey really didn't do crying. So he kissed Gallagher's neck, and then began to leave a small trail of kisses along his jaw, and shoulder. He detached himself from the hug and started pulling on Gallagher's shirt. The redhead looked at him with wide eyes.

"This is just so you stop crying." Mickey warned him.

He nodded vigorously and took off his shirt. Mickey hesitated for a second before going back for kisses on Gallagher's other shoulder. _Fuck it was good._ He felt his dick react in his pants. Gallagher started to touch him and kiss him too. Mickey pulled away. Gallagher had an enormous smile on his face.

"Alright man, get the fuck in me now."

Mickey turned to face the shelf. He didn't want to see Gallagher's stupid grin and puppy eyes anymore because he might want to kiss him more, and this time maybe on the lips. And if there was one thing Mickey Milkovich really didn't do, it was kissing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might start taking prompts, or not, I'm not sure yet, I need to become more confident in my writing I think.
> 
> Anyway, come say "hi" on Tumblr! Let's talk, be weird together and then be friends:
> 
> ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com


End file.
